How you remind me
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Summary inside! Basically my version of a what-if after One piece film:Z,enjoy!:3


_**Just a little plot bunny i got in mind after reading some random story,if it sucks I'm sorryx3**_

******_Critism and comments are welcome,naturally,anyway enjoy and don't forget to leave your precious review for me for read pls!x3_**

* * *

Summary:Luffy and his crew continue their voyage after the defeat of The Neo Navy and their leader former admiral Z,however they were unaware of one surprising fact,Z had a daughter by the name of Zetalia,who had secretly gone into hiding after finding out about her fathers defeat at the hands of pirates and swore revenge for both him and his cause however,before putting her plan into action for going after the strawhats she makes an interesting discovery regarding one of Luffy's closest allies,and so she sets her evil eyes on a certain pirate doctor well-known for the rescue of Strawhat Luffy after the great war at Marineford. Will Law be forced to be forced into doing her bidding,or will Luffy and co. be able to rescue him before it's too late?

* * *

chapter one:Prologue& Exploration!

***New Neo Navy headquarter's***

The sound of flesh smacking against steel echoed throughout the confines of the fortress as a single girl gave an enraged yell of unbridled fury after reading the headline over and over,her temper flared uncontrollably at the bolded letters:

FORMER ADMIRAL Z DEFEATED!

WERE STRAWHATS TO BLAME!?

The girls angry cries soon softened in frustrated sobs as her two companions stepped closer from where they were before concealed in the shadows,to offer comfort and console her

"How?How could father lose!?"she demanded crumpling the paper and throwing it off to the side in a blind rage before stalking off deeper into the lair,drying her tears as she sat on her throne-like chair in the center of a massive room overlooking what appeared to be an army,composed of both the modified pacifistas and human soldiers,at least ten times larger than that of Z's army

The girl surveyed the ones before her with an authoritative gaze that demanded obedience,her violet colored curls fell loosely on one side over her shoulder as her emerald colored eyes shined in forcefulness similar to that of the one she called father"Yuki!Saul!"

From behind her stepped two of her most trusted comrades and lieutenants,one a girl around the same age with snow-white hair put into a fishtail braid and ice-cold sapphire eyes,wearing dark black leggings that went to her knees and a tight fitted black tank with white arm and leg warmers as well as two skull covered white belts around her waist,each holding a gun in a holster

The other a male probably a few years older with crimson red hair that was a little spiked up,but not all the way and matching crimson colored eyes,he wore a black vest with no sleeves and buttoned up showing off his muscles and matching black baggy pants

"Yes,mistress?"The female of the duo responded swiftly as they kneeled in front of her

"As I'm sure you're aware...my father has fallen"the violet haired girl voice was filled with sadness as they merely lowered their heads in silence for a moment before hearing her continue

"However...I will go ahead with the plan that was entrusted to me,and put an end to the dreaded era of pirates,and i will start with the defeat of those wretched Strawhats!"She said slamming a fist down against one of the armrest of the chair causing the troops to give shouts of agreement and such...

"But,before that...I will need a new commander,since Ain was also imprisoned seeing as how she was to be one of the 10 leaders of the units we were planning on sending out..."She trailed off signaling for another lackey to bring her some files

"What do you suggest then,mistress Zetalia?"The female questioned looking up at the other

"Honestly i was planning on dealing with the strawhats first,since they seem to have a habit of getting in others way-Oh?what's this?"Zetalia remarked softly seeming to gaze at a single photo from the file which was filled with various sorts of information on the strawhat crew,including encounters,place of origin,family relations,etc.

"Is something wrong,mistress?"The male,saul,asked noticing the intrigued look on the young leader's face as her eyes glanced up at the two before her"No,but i think i may have just found a new assignment for the two of you..."They looked at one another then back towards Zetalia with a nod,the violet haired girl held out a picture for them to view

"Find this man,and bring him to me at once"she commanded

"who is he?"Yuki asked curiously staring at the one in the picture,he appeared to have a tan complexion and piercing storm gray eyes with tattoos on his forearms"I don't know..."Zetalia confessed in a flat tone before her lips curled back into a sinister smile"But i want him"

* * *

***With the Strawhats***

It was a surprisingly calm day for the strawhats crew,who at the moment were sailing along peacefully on their journey to explore the New World,when they spotted an unfamiliar island from afar immediately going closer to explore

"AWESOME!"Luffy commented a she stepped foot on the Amazonian like terrain that was infested with large bugs,thick trees and brush and the overpowering sense of danger as animals could be seen eating animals right before the crews eyes causing the less back-boned members to flee back towards the ship,namely Nami,Usopp and chopper

"I believe this is the island known as Florentia Island,said to be home to many unique and rare herbs used for medicine and such"The raven haired archeologist commented calmly looking around from beside her captain while at the same time sprouting multiple limbs to keep the three cowardly members from fleeing,much to their dismay

"So,in other words there aren't any inhabitants is what you're saying?"The cyborg shipwright questioned crossing his large mechanical arms against his chest"On the contrary,it is said there exists a small native village that only allows a few approved people to enter their domain"Robin stated

"Approved?You mean we would need their permission?"Luffy wondered aloud before,as though on que dozens of archers burst out of the nearby trees and bushes with their arrows locked and loaded as they pointed them straight at the strawhat pirates

"I think that's a yes..."Sanji muttered letting out a wisp of smoke

* * *

***Elsewhere***

Trafalgar Law let out a deep and heavy sigh relaxing comfortably against the tree he was laying against,away from both his crew and any other troublesome things that may disturb him such as an annoying rubber captain,who kept insisting the two were friends despite the many reminders that Law gave,stating their alliance was now over and they were back to being rivals

Law shifted a bit,why was he suddenly thinking of Luffy now anyways?They haven't even seen one another since they took down one of the four emperors of the New World,this gave the pirate doctor a somewhat uneasy feeling though he decided to shrug it off anyway figuring it would pass

* * *

"Yuki-chan,have you found him yet?"Saul asked from beside the white-haired female as they she stood on the calm shores of the island where their fortress was currently located,her hair blowing in the soft breeze while her cold eyes stared aimlessly out at sea"Perhaps...though I won't know by just standing here,now will I?"

Saul gave a smirk at her tone"I suppose you are right,should we tell lady Zetalia?"

* * *

"Hmm,so I guess we really do need permission to explore then?"Luffy said thoughtfully looking around at all the sharply pointed arrows directed at both him and his nakama,some of which shrieked in terror beginning to blame Luffy for their sudden dire looking situation

"Do we fight?"Zoro asked beginning to unsheathe his katana,while the blonde cook raised a leg into the air getting the same idea,only when they saw their captains worry free grin did they pause awaiting further orders"Nah,let's just go get permission first"

"EHHH!?"Nami and Usopp shouted in dismay figuring they were done for...

Luffy and the others were led to the village gates,which were two rather large double wooden doors crafted from many logs that had been tied together,slowly they swung open revealing a bunch of tent like houses and tribal looking people crowded around looking at the newcomers in awe

"Oi,they probably want to burn us for trespassing on their land"Usopp muttered fearfully"I say we just apologize and get the heck out of here"Luffy only laughed at the thought"But this place seems so neat!"The captain jeered happily continuing forward oblivious to the anime tears coming from Nami and Usopp who were now hanging their heads in despair

'why me?'The two thought in unison,Luffy however felt his eyes stare at the villagers tattoos that they wore on their arms and legs,they reminded him of someone,but who...?

* * *

Law remained perfectly at ease in the clearing he was in,his chest rising and falling evenly as his senses slowly began to dull descending further and further into a deep slumber when suddenly his eyelids flipped open and he turned towards the sky with a look of annoyance

"scan..."he muttered summoning his blue sphere which he occasionally used to either extend his range of haki or get from one place or another in times of severe distress,he reached for his nodachi while rising to his feet beginning to casually walk away"And just when I had some peace and quiet..."

* * *

"Now then..."Spoke an elderly man who stood at the front of the crowd,Luffy noticed that he seemed very frail and small,the biggest thing about him was probably his thick looking white beard which he kept pulling on as he seemed to study the strawhats curiously"...just who might you folk be?"

"No one!No one at all,just passerby's!"Usopp was quick to interject,followed shortly by an outburst of agreement form the ships navigator"Yeah,we didn't mean to trespass,if you let us go now we promise it won't happen again,we swear it!"

Luffy blinked for a moment looking and seeing the same familiar looking tattoos on the elderly mans skin as well,they were the same but at the same time,they were slightly different...

Luffy became baffled as to why these people had matching tattoos as his friend,so naturally he just decided to ask,but not before answering the elderly mans own question of course"We're pirates,who the heck are you?"

Usopp's and Nami's jaws hit the ground at their captains stupidity,the villagers gave a collective gaps of shock finding out they were looking at pirates,of all things when Luffy spoke once more,only this time he seemed to attract the people's curiousity as well

"Ne,how come all you guys have the same tattoos as Law?"

"huh?Luffy,what are you talking about?"Nami asked looking around and noticing their markings on their arms, whilst thinking back at the mention of the surgeon of deaths own unique tattoos realizing they were nearly identical with a few slight differences in them

"Now that you mention it..."Robin began noticing it as well

"Oi,how do you folk know...about that name?"The elderly man asked stepping forward

"huh?what are you talking about?How can anyone not know the dreaded surgeon of deaths name,the guys got a bounty on his head bigger than Luffy's,and he IS our ally!"Usopp said adding the last part as though it were the ticket to getting out of their predicament

"Trafalgar Law...is the name of a man whom we banished years ago!"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews= i delete it

no review=no update


End file.
